An air-powered ratchet tools includes an elongated housing and a rotatable drive body which accommodate a socket for loosening and tightening fasteners. The ratchet tool includes an air motor which operates through a transmission to oscillate a ratchet ring. The toothed main opening in the ring engages a pawl which is pinned to the drive body to rotate same.
The connection between the transmission and the ring is in the form of a bar located in a pocket of the ring. In current ratchet tools in the marketplace, the cross section of the pocket is substantially circular. Its front end is spaced rearwardly of the toothed opening. This region of the ring between the opening and the pocket is highly stressed and is subject to cracking.